ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
The Aviator
Rina, full name Sabrina Elizabeth Dives, is an agent in the Department of Mary Sues. She used to hoard books in World One, and the jumbled mess of stories caused their natural plot holes to converge. Shortly before her seventeenth birthday, Rina fell through the plot hole one morning and, after getting over the initial shock of finding herself in a secret organization's headquarters, immediately asked to join. Nothing would ever be the same. She is written by Iximaz. Rina currently holds the record for the highest mission count in the DMS Freelance division, an impressive 29 recorded missions between her two partners. First Rina History Rina grew up in World One in a family of geeks, raised on a never-ending stream of fantasy and science fiction. She and her brother were very close, and she got along well with her parents, even if she and her mother often butted heads over schoolwork. When she fell into the PPC, she was absolutely delighted by the prospect of being able to visit all her favorite canons, but soon found out it wasn’t nearly as wonderful as it sounded. When she and Zeb were sent into the Legendary Rose Potter series, Rina was mortally wounded, but Zeb used their D.O.R.K.S. to change her into a Time Lord so she could regenerate and survive. The jury’s still out on whether or not she’s grateful for that. It was later revealed that Rina suffered, and likely still suffers, from depression, which is probably the root for her intense dislike/fear of FicPsych. Appearance Rina was probably best described as lanky, with hands and feet that seemed a little too big for her body. She was slightly tall for her age (five foot seven) and her hazel eyes were horrible; she was extremely nearsighted, but she wore contacts so she didn't constantly bump into things. Her brown hair was kept short so she didn't have to brush it, and it was consequently extremely messy. Her clothes were chosen for comfort and functionality before style. She always wore an old denim jacket that had deep pockets so she didn't have to bother keeping track of a bag. After a mission into Ranger's Apprentice that involved copious amounts of melted tree, Rina stole a new jacket from the Doctor’s TARDIS' wardrobe. Due to its origin, its pockets were bigger on the inside and she liked to store a small library's worth of canon material (among other things) in its depths. The jacket's only decoration was the DMS flash patch on the right shoulder. Jeans in varying degrees of rattiness, black fandom t-shirts, and a pair of very battered Converse made up the rest of her usual outfit, and her favorite weapon, her crowbar, was usually stuck in her belt. On other occasions she had been known to sport a Muggle-use wand or a bow of some sort; a recurve in her earlier days as an agent, and a heavier longbow later on. Personality While on a mission, Rina's most common moods were resigned, irritated, and snarky. Interestingly, even though she was—and still is—a stickler for grammar, she was largely indifferent to your/you're, its/it's, and there/their/they're mistakes. Maybe it's because such errors are pretty much inevitable in the world of bad fanfiction; she'd go flamethrower-crazy within hours if she got upset over them—though that never kept her from adding such mistakes to her charge lists. One of Rina’s assets was her semi-eidetic memory, though it was usually more annoying than useful—it seemed to only work concerning things she was genuinely passionate about and things she really Did Not Want. So, she knew her favorite canons better than the back of her hand (because seriously, hands are boring) and had to live with the memory of all the badfic she encountered. To add insult to injury, she was allergic to not only Bleeprin and its variations, but Suebuprofen as well. She just prayed to any and all deities that she'd never have to tackle a Legendary Badfic; she read several on a dare and was unable to erase the alarmingly high number of passages she inadvertently memorized. It seems the deities weren't listening. Second Rina Appearance This Rina is significantly taller, standing at exactly six feet in height. She is very pale and has bright blue eyes, and she's still not quite used to her gangly, bony frame. Her dark red hair is ridiculously long, and she keeps it away from her face with a pair of her father’s old aviator goggles, simply because goggles are cool. That, and she just didn't have the heart(s) to cut it. Having outgrown her old clothes, she now favors a sturdy pair of brown leather boots, black slacks, a white button-down shirt, and a tan aviator’s coat with the DMS flash patch on the right shoulder. Of course, the pockets are bigger on the inside. Zeb sometimes jokingly calls her "the Aviator" in reference to her outfit, but she is not very amused by this. Personality Rina was, at first, a lot calmer and laid-back, much less prone to sudden outbursts of anger in response to badfic. She still has a large temper, but it's not as volatile as before... unless she's around certain people. However, as of late, her temper seems to have been making a comeback— probably something to do with her slipping sanity. She’s a bit more lenient about minor canon breaches, though not so much if it annoys her personally. She’s also less likely to leap into action without planning for every possible contingency, considering the mistake that led to her first regeneration. She managed to retain her sarcasm, which now manifests as a dry sort of snark. She won't ever admit it to anyone but Zeb, but she's terrified of the Notary. She also developed a mutual hatred of the Librarian, though for some reason Zeb and Desdendelle see fit to tease them mercilessly about them secretly being in love. Needless to say, this drives her up the wall. All of her free time is spent reading up on everything Gallifrey, since she never needed to know much beyond the basics before her transformation. She seems to have taken to her new form in stride, though as of late, nightmares about Rose Potter and some subsequent events have been haunting her. Then there's the fact that, barring another regeneration, she'll be stuck looking like a teenager for the next hundred or so years, never mind outliving her friends and family. Still, she refuses to let it get in the way of her job, and she's been enjoying discovering her new abilities. Though she’s delighted by the fact that Time Lords have perfect recall, it’s somewhat of a mixed blessing since she managed to retain her Bleep allergy. This, coupled with the trauma of Legendary Badfic and the natural stress that comes with being an agent, seems to be slowly driving her to insanity. Her refusal to visit FicPsych isn't exactly helping matters, either. It's really only a matter of time before she snaps. Her favorite weapons are her longbow and Muggle-use wand, since this regeneration has turned out to not be quite so good at close combat (not that this keeps her from punching people who deserve it), but she occasionally uses her crowbar if necessary. She has also acquired a staser rifle and a sonic screwdriver, and delights in playing with the latter. Fourth Aviator? Appearance Appearing in a Ten Years Hence story, the Fourth Aviator is remarkably similar to his (yes, his) brother, standing at six feet, two inches, built like a beanpole, with tousled blond hair and bright blue eyes and appearing to be in his mid-twenties. In fact, the two are so similar that they are often mistaken for twins by those not in the know. He prefers to wear a brown leather coat, black fandom t-shirts, jeans, and Converse of two different colors just because he can. Personality Not much is known about the Fourth Aviator at this point in time. He is somewhat cocky and arrogant, describing himself as “the best TARDIS pilot HQ’s got”. He cares deeply for his partner, Zeb, and was apparently best man at his brother’s wedding. He seems to laugh quite a bit and walks with a spring in his step, but why exactly he’s now over four hundred and fifty years old, goes by the Aviator, and is in possession of a TARDIS has not been said. Timeline March 2014 * Falls into HQ. L-Space is suspect. * Recruits Randa. May 2015 * Turns 17. Little fuss is made. November 2014 * Takes down "My Inner Life" with Randa. April 2015 * Partnered with Zeb. May 2015 * Heads into "Rose Potter." * Turns 18. Even less fuss is made. * Gets turned into a Time Lord. Year 2025 * Still working in the DMS. Mission Reports Home: Response Center 3-Apple-14 (Character Journal) Missions are listed in chronological order. Partnered with Randa # "Ordellya's Untimely End" (Harry Potter) # "Lord Potter and the Barking Owl" (Harry Potter) # "The Sue of Many Names" (Ranger's Apprentice) # "A Stint Into WhatThe" (Harry Potter) # "When Stus Stalk Sues" (Harry Potter) # Makes an appearance in "Enter Badfic" (RWBY), Agents Ginger-Wise and Alloy (DMS) # "Retribution" (Harry Potter) # "My Inner Life" (The Legend of Zelda) #"Flamingos" (interlude), with Doc and Vania Tolluk (DF) # "The Lost Land" (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), with Agents Marvin and Printworthy (APD - MLP) # "Supptertime Stories" (interlude), with Agents Falchion and Rayner Blitzkrieg (DF) #"An Act of Sheer Will" (Pokémon), with Agents Falchion and Velociripper (DF) Partnered with Zeb # "Zeb" (interlude) # "He Was Practically Asking For It" (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) # "Back Into WhatThe (Harry Potter) # "Rose Potter," Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5, Part 6 (Harry Potter) #* Mary Sue: Rose Potter # "Fate Amenable to Change" (interlude), with the Notary, Wobbles the Clown, Desdendelle, and the Librarian # "I Need a Freaking Drink" (mini-interlude), with Agent William Marshall # "Two Sues for the Price of One" (Doctor Who) # "Now This is Deliberate" (Doctor Who) # (In progress; cowrite with Neshomeh) #"Misophist" (Doctor Who/''Harry Potter), with Agents Desdendelle and the Librarian (DF) # "Completely Mistaken" (The Inheritance Cycle/''Lord of the Rings), with the Reader and Kozar (DIC) # "But is She Goffik?" (Harry Potter) # "Screw Loose" (PPC badfic), with the Librarian (DF) # (In progress; cowrite with Scapegrace) # "So Much for Subtlety" (Harry Potter), with Desdendelle and the Librarian (DF) and Corolla (DoSAT) # "Of Stus Gone By" (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), with Valon and Kala (DF) # "Avatar According to Sue" (Avatar: The Last Airbender) # "Sue-tably Unimpressed" (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) # "Rassilon's Little Brat" (Doctor Who) # "That Explains a Lot" (Doctor Who) Notable Missions * "My Inner Life" (The Legend of Zelda), partnered with Randa * "Rose Potter," Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5, Part 6 (Harry Potter), partnered with Zeb Other Stories * "Continuity: Gallifrey Shrinks" ** Yet another Continuity Council meeting goes awry. * "Ten Years Hence: The Aviator and Zeb" Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Time Lords Category:Agents Who Changed Species Category:Featured Agents